Youkai x human
by x-theILlUsIOniSt
Summary: A spin on the ikkou, as is my trademark. Adding two girls to the mix. Maybe yaoi in the 6 chapter? SanzoxGoku maybe? Language, refrences. R
1. The Tavern

SIDENOTES:

**an action**

( ) author note

narration

After defeating another round of youkai just outside of a very small town, they picked up two girls named Raharu Ninamori and Seshan Hiroko to go along with them on the ride, seeing as how they were a big help in defeating the last youkai

Gojyo: So where do pretty girls like you come from anyways?

Hiroko: I am from Southeast Asia

Ninamori: I'm from the Lee Dynasty in Korea

Goku: Asia and Korea? Geeze, how'd you end up here?

Hiroko: Southeast Asia was under seige a few years ago, so my family and i had to escape. Unfortunatley, shortly after we arrived, both my parents died of a foreign sickness. I was the only one that survived. I've only been hear a year or so.

Hakkai: That's terrible, i'm so sorry.

Hiroko:** blushes** oh, that's okay, thank you.

Gojyo: And you? **puts his arm around the seat behind Ninamori**

Ninamori: **Gives him evil look** My father worked in a dojo that taught swordsmanship as well as karate, tae bo, anything really, and one of his better swordsman students heard about the youkai events in Shangri-La, so he stole my father's most powerful sword and left, without leaving a trace. I'm here to stop who ever's behind the youkai losing it and making me wear this goddamned necklace. (Ninamori wears a 1/2" thick black choker all the time because it's a youkai power limiter, she was taken in by her keeper when she was just 10 after her parents lost it.)

Sanzo: **looks back** so, you're a youkai?

Ninamori: yep

Goku: Just like me, right?

Gojyo: Yea, except she's not a stupid moneky **evil grin**

Goku: Perverted kappa!

Hakkai: Um, now now, no fighting please.

Ninamori: Just break it up you two! **The fighting subsides**

Hakkai: Looks like we have anther caretaker for them, huh sanzo?

Gojyo: which means you'll be sleeping in my room tonite...**grin**

Ninamori: Don't get your hopes up playboy.

They stop just short of the next town and get out of Jeep, who transforms, and Sanzo leads them into the town.

Hiroko: Hey Nina, **whispers **do you think it's really safe to travel with these guys?

Nina: **Puts hand on Hiroko's shoulder** don't worry, i won't let anything happen to you, no guy will get to you without your consent, got it? **winks**

Hiroko: Sure **runs up to talk to Hakkai**

Nina: I've always heard stories of how beautiful Shangri-La was, but now the name just gives me thoughts of hell.

Gojyo: I know what you mean. So who's this guy you're lookin for? Your boyfriend?

Nina: **laughs** No, i'm single

Gojyo: **grin**

Nina: I'll know him if i see him. We're sure to pass each other by at some point.

They walked in silence through the busy crowds looking for a place to stay, when finally they found one with 2 rooms vacant.

Hakkai: Alright, seeing as how there's 2 girls and the rest of us are guys, why don't the girls get their own room and we'll have ours?

Goku: You sure that'll be okay? what if they get hungry

Gojyo: if it means i'll be in the same room as them, that's fine with me

Sanzo: **getting a headache** fine, we'll split it me, Hakkai, and Hiroko in one room, and Goku, Gojyo, and Nina in the other, seeing as how she handles them so well. Is that okay with everybody.

Everyone: **nods**

Hiroko: be good in there Nina!

Nina: Speak for yourself **they both close their room doors**

IN HIROKO'S ROOM:

Hakkai: Oh, there's only 2 beds.

Sanzo: I'll take the floor

Hiroko: No, i will, it's no problem, really

Hakkai: Of course it is! I'll take it.

Sanzo: Why don't i take a bed and you two take a bed? They're both king sized.

Hiroko: You sure?

Sanzo: Yes, now goodnight **climbs under covers**

Hakkai: Well, ladies first

Hiroko: Okay.

IN NINA'S ROOM:

Gojyo: yes, only two beds!

Goku: and they're king sized!

Nina: **sits on one bed and takes off shoes** good, i hope you two don't mind sleeping together

Gojyo/Goku: **dumfounded**

Goku: Uh uh, even if you are a girl i'd rather be with you than him believe me

Gojyo: you seriously think i'm gonna sleep with a monkey?

Goku: KAPPA KAPPA KAPPA KAPPA KAPPA

Sanzo: (in the other room) **hears rukcus** grr... **throws shoe at wall**

Nina: **hears thump** what was that?

Goku/Gojyo: **look up** what?

Nina: nevermind. Fine, Goku gets one bed, i get the other, and Gojyo, i hope the floor's **comfortable pulls comforter off bed and throws it at him**

Goku: Sweet! jumps in bed and falls right asleep.

Nina: He is a little monkey isn't he?

Gojyo: Yea, now then, back to the bed situation **winks**

Nina: **smiles **fine, but no funny stuff, that's my job **grins**

Gojyo: I like the sound of that** they lean in to kiss when they hear glass shatter in Hiroko's room**.

Nina: Shit! Gojyo, wake up Goku and i'll go see what's up **grabs halberd and goes into Hiroko's room**

Nina runs into Hiroko's room just in time to see Hiroko and Sanzo trying to defeat the youkai and Hakkai laying on the ground. Gojyo and Goku come running in

Nina: thank God, you guys we have to help Hakkai, it seems they're okay with that youkai, c'mon

Hiroko: Okay, prepare yourself! HYYYYYYAHHHHHHHHHH **slices youkai open around chest/abdomen**

Sanzo:Good, now we have to see about Hakkai.

Hiroko: **already running over to Hakkai** Nina, is it serious?

Nina: No, but that youkai got him pretty good.

Goku: was it working for Kougaji?

Sanzo: I don't believe so.

Nina: Wait, Guyamoah's Kourgaji?

Gojyo: Yep, damn bastard causing us all this trouble.

Hakkai: **getting his breath back** you sound like you know him

Hiroko: I met him when i first came here, we almost had a relationship, but then he dissapeared without a trace **tear, lays head on Nina's shoulder**

Nina: It's hard for her. **pats Hiroko's head**

Hiroko: **sniffs** i'll be alright.

Goku: **yawns** well, Hakkai's gonna be alright, right?

Sanzo: He'll be fine. We should get back to bed.

Nina: Right **gives Hiroko a hug, heads back to her room with the guys**

Hakkai: **tries to get back to his bed**

Hiroko: No, here, let me help you

Hakkai: thank you **their eyes meet, and they both turn away, blushing**

Sanzo: Well, get your rest Hakkai, that looks like a pretty good wound there. Goodnight Hiroko

Hiroko: Night Sanzo **climbs into bed** Night Hakkai

Hakkai: Goodnight you two.

BACK IN NINA'S ROOM:

Goku: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Gojyo: out already

Nina: Geeze, this was a decently mild attack too.

Gojyo: Now, where were we?


	2. Finally

**DISCLAIMER:**Yes, of course i own Saiyuki! and my best friend is Britney Spears! **falls over on the floor and starts twitching**

* * *

The next morning, Sanzo was the first to wake up. He woke up Hakkai and Hiroko, they packed up, then they went to wake the others. Surprisingly, although Gojyo and Nina were sleeping in the same bed, they still had all their clothes on.

Hakkai: Well, that's surprising.

Hiroko: Yea, knowing Nina i'm very surprised.

Sanzo/Hakkai: O.o

Hiroko: what?

Sanzo: Well, we better wake them.

After they all awake and get breakfast (and a lunch for later) they head out towards a major city where there are more youkai than they ever have battled before, but luckily they have Hiroko and Nina to help them this time around

Goku: Are we there yet? i'm hungry

Gojyo: When are you not hungry

Goku: shut up you stupid nympho!

Gojyo: Aw, is baby monkey getting angry?

Goku: Grrrr...**fighting**

Nina: Break it up you two or i swear it i'll kill you both with my bear hands!

Gojyo/Goku: **cease fighing** whimper whimper

Hakkai: She seems to have a better grip on them than you

Sanzo: Well luckily i don't have to take care of them anymore, i'm thankful for that at least

Hiroko: Nina's always had a bit of an anger problem

Hakkai: is it because she's a youkai?

Hiroko: Oh no, she was always very calm, but after they threw the necklace on her to limit her power, she started training and fighting harder than before so she could have all the power she could. And, growing up with no mother, that can always affect a person in some way.

Sanzo: yeah,...i can see how that would be a factor

Hakkai: is that why she's always itching to fight? the adreneline?

Hiroko: i guess so. but deep down i think she really wants to find someone who can handle her, y'kno? I mean, after she was basically shunned by her community, she just kinda lost it.

Sanzo: shunned?

Hakkai: what do you mean?

Hiroko: Well, she was always a tough child, even if she was a calm youkai. She hated being teased by anyone, human or youkai, boy, or girl, but she'd never cry about it. Come to think of it, she dosen't cry much. I've only see her cry twice. The boy that was picking on her about her heritage, well, she got very angry, which kind of fueled the intensity of her power. She beat him down pretty good, fatally is what she told me. He lived, but two months later they found he had some form of cancer that would have got him regardless of her beating him like that. Well, she always blamed herself for that child dying, so when the parents of the boy sued her father, she pleaded guilty and her punishment was to wear the limiter, and was never allowed to be taught any form of fighting, but she pleaded with her father, so she'd been practicing it against the wishes of her community. Then the minus wave came, and all the other youkai in the village went nuts, but not her. When her father's student stole his sword to fight, shortly after she had to flee because the villiage believed her father was caging her to stop her from escaping. Yes, she had the power limiter, but nobody thought twice about that. Thus, she was basically forced to join the fight against her own. And to get her father's sacred sword

Hakkai: So, how did you meet her?

Hiroko: Well, as you know i have been learing with the elbow blades for as far back as i can remember. In Asia, i was very gifted with these, but i could never imagine ever killing another human, let alone a youkai because they were always so well mannered, and no matter what anybody told me,that's what i stuck by. But, lo and behold, they started killing things off in our villiage. My parents and i fleed to this place, but they were both taken by sickness, so i knew what i had to do. So, i began training again, living by myself, trying to live normally until i was strong enough to go up against these youkai. Well, when i was 16 i traveled to the city that i was sure i could complete my training by finally defeating a youkai. Well, i met Nina in a tavern while looking for a place to stay. She was a waitress there, and we got to talking about some minor details in our past, not knowing if the other could be trusted. That's when i asked about the intricate rose design on her necklace, she smiled and said to me, "Well, it's a long story. Let's save that for later." Not thinking twice about it, we went on. All of a sudden, five youkai broke into the tavern and killed 2 people in the raid. I grabbed my elbow blades and Nina dissapeared somewhere. She killed a youkai with a hit from behind and one of them grabbed her and started saying how 'tasty' she looked, until they noticed the necklace. "Oh, so you're fighting against your own? Y'kno, you're no different than us babe," said the one that wasn't holding her. The other 2 were trying to find more people to eat. I took care of one, got the one that was on the floor, then distracted the one that was holding Nina. She grabbed her halberd, winked at me, hit the one guy where it counts, stabbed him, meanwhile i was taking care of one of them. We teamed up and took care of the last two. Well, we went our separate ways, but our paths crossed again, and we came to the city where you found us.

Sanzo: so it sounds like both of you have had your share of ups and downs in your lifetime.

Hakkai: I can't believe what you've been through. And none of this has deeply affected your skills?

Hiroko: the only thing i can imagine affecting me was the death of my parents and the fact that my village is probably destroyed by youkai by now. I came here wanting to destroy youkai, and end up befriending not one, but 4.

Sanzo: 2 humans and 4 youkai that are partially normal.

Hakkai: those are some odd statistics

They drove on for a few more hours, Sanzo and Goku sleeping, and the other four in their own little conversations.

Gojyo: ya know, i almost thought you were lying to me when you told me you were a youkai. you're so strong, even with the power limiters.

Nina: I ought to be, I've been training ever since I can remember

Gojyo: illegally of course

Nina: of course! what fun is legal anyways? **Looks into his eyes and thinks to herself** _eyes the color of sunset, how beautiful..._**her thoughts are broken by...**

Hakkai: We're here!

Goku: finally! let's find some food!

they pulled into a very large city where there was bound to be youkai, limited or not, everywhere you look. They found a restaraunt (one that served alcohol, of course!) and a place to stay nearby.

Hakkai: What is everyone ordering?

(four beers, liver and onions, katsudon, pizza, stir fry, spring rolls, shrimp)

after eating, they all headed back to the inn they were staying at. There were 3 rooms available

Nina: Okay, well, i'm rooming with Hiroko tonite. I dont' care about the rest of you.

Sanzo: Fine, who's with who?

Goku: i'm not roomin' with Gojyo again!

Sanzo: fine! Goku's with me, and Hakkai and Gojyo get a room.

IN HIROKO NINA'S ROOM:

Hiroko: Nina, can i talk to you for a second?

Nina: **walks out of the bathroom in a towel** yea?

Hiroko: can you maybe put on some clothes? **covers eyes**

Nina:** frowns** hell, i've been sleeping in my clothes for the last few weeks, i'm in my underware tonite, i promise i'll cover up **climbs under covers**

Hiroko:** laughs** alright fine, but you flash me and you die.

Nina: Ha! so anyways...

Hiroko: i think Hakkai might like me.

Nina: sure, but you can't deny that you don't like him.

Hiroko: **grin** well, no, i can't deny that any more. Why? **nervous, sits down** on her bed is it that obvious?

Nina: only to me

Hiroko: you sure?

Nina: nope, but i can only hope so. I think we both need a guy at this point in our lives. i mean, i killed one and you've never had one, so what have we had along those lines? not much, i'll say that.

Hiroko: you mean besides the guys that hit on us when we walk into bars?

Nina:** laughs** yep, but they're all jerks. that's why i try never to go home with them when i'm drunk.

Hiroko: and you're drunk pretty often

Nina: sure, why not? **wink **and, i need to thank you for helping me out when i am drunk

Hiroko: no problem i'm your roomie, and having to hold your hair 'as become a ritual on saturday mornings anyways. thinking and I kind of owe you……

Nina: hey now, i've been better lately haven't i?

Hiroko: we've been traveling for a few weeks, you've been drunk twice! and how many times have you ended up with Gojyo that night?

Nina: hey don't worry. i actually think he respects me a little bit

Hiroko: he's probably afraid that you'll take 'im up on that offer to kill him with your bare hands

Nina: Aha ha. Probably. But honestly, i've woken up next to him, but i'm still in my clothes, it's odd, knowing both our reputations **smirk**

Hiroko: yea, true. i don't know though. what do you think of Hakkai?

Nina: he's cool. i think he's great. go for it!

Hiroko: what? **shocked for a second, then realizes what she's talking about** oh, my, no, not that way.

Nina: what way then?

Hiroko: **thinking, then says** i dunno, i'm thinking just to kiss him.

Nina: ...

Hiroko: Hey! come on now** blushes**

Nina: **evil grin** i know what you want from him. How 'bout this, we'll put you guys in your own room next time?

Hiroko: I don't know Nina, you sure?

Nina: why not? you like him don't you? it'll give you a good chance to talk.

Hiroko: hey Nina?

Nina: yea?

Hiroko: what if we get attacked while we're sleeping and we have to fight?

Nina: then we'll fight **smiles, then realizes the point of the comment**...oh, right. **grabs a pin** there

Hiroko: what's the point of that?

Nina: i'm sleeping in my underware, regardless of some god damn youkai. i'll just have to fight in a sheet dress thing

Hiroko: you mean besides the skirt slit all the way up the sides?

Nina: exactly **smiles**

Hiroko: goodnight ya lunatic

Nina: goodnight

IN HAKKAI GOJYO'S ROOM:

Gojyo: so what's goin on with you and Hiroko?

Hakkai: Ha ha, maybe i should ask the same of Nina?

Gojyo: **grin** i asked you first.

Hakkai: She's smart, funny, i don't know. I feel like I could talk with her for hours about Philosophy.

Gojyo: well she ain't bad lookin, you forgot to mention that

Hakkai:Ah ha, well, i'm not really like you when it comes to women.

Gojyo: gee, i never woulda guessed.

Hakkai: **slight smile** Mmm, well, i don't know how much longer it's going to take us to stop Guyamoah's resurrection, until then i don't really want to be distracted.

Gojyo: i guess i see what you mean. Still, it's odd, isn't it?

Hakkai: what?

Gojyo: i've never seen you this in love before **grin** don't even try to deny it!

Hakkai: **smiles** aha, well, let's just say i haven't been before

Gojyo: well, i guess i'm joining up with you

Hakkai: does that mean that a woman has finally gotten to the unreachable heart of Sha Gojyo?

Gojyo: it looks like it, my friend, and her name is Raharu Ninamori. **grin**

Hakkai: i didn't think it was possible

Gojyo: and nor did i. i mean, geeze, Hakkai, in love? i've never even seen you drunk!

Hakkai: **grins back** and you probably won't.

and so the next morning they carried on with the same routine, even in the city with the largest youkai (limited and unlimited) in all of Shangri-La. They thought maybe they'd pass through the city alive, but nothing could've prepared them for what happened next.

(all walking through the city)

Hiroko: so that's how i figured out that she wasn't really a chick without seeing everything.

Nina: nice-HEY! LET GO OF HER! **Hiroko was grabbed by a youkai**

Youkai #1: Nice to see you again cuz, miss me?

Hiroko: cuz? Who the hell are you? **struggling to get free**

Nina: let go of her buddy or you're not gonna have to worry about family anymore

Youkai # 4: Maybe we should just mince them all, i'm in the mood for a 6-course meal **licks lips**

**gunshot from Sanzo**

Youkai #4: d-damn man, i didn't do nothin! falls over

Sanzo: hand her over or you're gonna be dinner for the vultures

Gojyo: and they probably don't like eating shit like you

Goku: speaking of dinner...**smiles happily **

Youkai #1: you sure got some nerve, kid. **still struggling to hold Hiroko** what do you care what happens to her?

Hiroko: because i can destroy assholes like you! **breaks free beheads him with elbow blades**

Hakkai: as for you two, none of us here are really interested in becoming your dinner. UUUUUUURRAAAAHHHHHHH! kill**s youkai #3 with chi**

Nina: Even if you're already being punished, seeing as how you're ugly as sin, endagering women like me and her will cost you your life! HYYYYYAYYYAHHHH!

Youkai #2: who the hell are yo-AHHHH!

Hakkai: that was quite unexpected.

Gojyo: no shit

Hiroko: i didn't know i had a youkai cousin...

Nina: you're not a half-breed, nor are your parents, right?

Hiroko: well, my mother did have a bit of youkai in her from one of her great-great-grandparents.

Hakkai: well, that explains that attack. Not much from Kougaji lately

Goku: but he's like, crazy powerful! I can't wait to REALLY fight him

Nina: **rubs Goku's head** now now, calm donwn, monkey **walks up to Hiroko**

Goku: Grrr...who you callin' a monkey?

Gokyo: (talking to Hakkai) i'm likin this chick more every day **rubs hands together**

Nina: **puts arm around Hiroko** niiiice work with that loser. any idea who he was?

Hiroko: only that he's my cousin **smiles**

Nina: **laughs **no shit, aye?

as the group of youkai and human bonds traveled throughout the city, they finally arrived at the last inn they'd have to stay in before they left the city. They were happy to be out, they hadn't been very welcomed by most people. their reputation must precede them for miles...

Sanzo: **sits on bed** finally out of this damn city.

Gojyo: you said it.

Goku: what rooms do we have?

Hakkai: i just talked to the manager, we have this one with 2 beds, and the ones to the left and right of this one with only one bed.

Goku: Well, i ain't movin, i'm tired

Sanzo: fine, but be quiet for once, i'd like to get some sleep so i don't have a hangover in the morning (big night of drinking the night before)

Gojyo: fine, we're gone **Hiroko, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Nina walk out into the hall**

Nina: **whispers to Hiroko** remember what i said before, man

Hiroko: I remember **winks **Goodnight Nina

Nina: Goodnight Hiroko

IN HAKKAI'S ROOM:

Hiroko: so, how did you join this group?

Hakkai: well, i met Gojyo a few years back, well, he saved me really, and we were both recruited to travel with this priest who was trying to find out why all the youkai suddenly went nuts. Thank god for these power limiters or I'd never be here right now, I can say that much

Hiroko: How did you learn to channel your chi like that?

Hakkai: well, I've always heard it could be done, so when we had to destroy this spider-demon, i got the idea, and tried it.

Hiroko: without even practicing?

Hakkai: well, no

Hiroko: wow, that's really...great. I don't really know how to describe it

Hakkai: **laughs a little** don't worry, neither do i.

**their eyes meet for a breif second**

Hiroko: **thinking to herself** _emerald eyes_... **out loud** um, Hakkai?

Hakkai: nn?

Hiroko: if you weren't on this mission, what would you be doing?

Hakkai: sits on bed next to her well, hopefully I'd still know you...

**they lean in to kiss**

* * *

Ah, that's a relif. I've been waiting to do that even before i started writing this! Omg, can you say SEXUAL TENSION! lol. Welll, you kno wut to do. CLICKY THE BUTTON! thankie!


End file.
